Pokémon X and Y: Journey to My Heart
by KapphyKat14
Summary: Living on the streets is a hard thing to deal with, but that all changes once your put in a group full of kids who are determined to do anything to beat you to the champion of Kalos. Suddenly it's all about being on top, which requires harsh decisions, risking friendships, and shutting off the world. Something that Kapphy is willing to do. Mild cursing and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first ever fanfic for pokemon that I've written. I wasn't a big fan of pokemon, until I got pokemon y. Now I'm all over the place trying to get my siblings to buy x (my sister calls me a pokemon nerd for that, heh) Anyway, this story will be rather depressing and will feature all the kids from pokemon x and y (Even X and Y themselves who we will call Calem and Serena respectively). Enough explaining, so go read!**

**...**

I can't remember the last time I've seen my mother. It's been a couple of weeks … My mind searches for the answer as I slowly pick through the wet dumpster behind the now closed fast food place. I don't know why, but every night at 11:00 p.m. they throw out all of the food that hasn't been bought. Burgers, fries, bottles of water, cookies, and from time to time a salad still fresh in it's container It's amazing, they make billions of dollars off of these greased pigs, only to throw out half of it by the end of the day. Which is good thing for me, because it's nice and fresh and more importantly, free.

You may think rummaging through a large dumpster full of fatty food is disgusting, but when you're mother is gone for ⅔'s of the day and comes back high with no food, it's like winning a scholarship for college. You can take as much as you want, and you don't even have to pay it back. I've already got five cheeseburgers, three packs of fries, seven water bottles, two salads and a cookie. I even had my little friend helping me, it was weird little frog about a foot tall. His skin is a light blue with big yellow eyes and a soft, white, bubble collar. I thought it was odd for a frog to have, but it didn't matter. I didn't know what it was called when I first found him a couple of years back, so I just named him Kipkon and we've been together ever since. He had only succeeded in finding a salad with fruit slices; but that was plenty for him, for now. Now all we need is-wait a minute, there's some kind of cloth in here. I tried pulling on it, but with every tug it seemed to bring itself back down.

"_It's stuck...maybe if I shake it…" _

Kipkon noticed me pulling on the cloth, and he slowly shook his head for me to stop. I let go; figuring that since he was the animal, he probably knew what it was.

After finding enough food for about a week, we decided to head over to the apartments hidden behind the Rouge Plaza. Yes, behind the bright lights of Lumoise city lies the dark alley of Rouge Plaza, which is where our 'sleeping quarters' remain. I put a quote on sleeping quarters because the door to our townhouse apartment was locked along with the windows. So I've been locked out for a couple of weeks, it's not the first time it's happened. The buildings were colored with an old sand and tan cover and were covered with moss and dying vines, but it looked really nice. Kipkon was trying to open his salad with his mouth, but I signaled for him to stop.

"We need to find a place to stay first," I told him.

I looked at the clock on the nearby building that read 11:45. Guess it was time for me to go to sleep.

Usually I just pull down the stray blankets that people leave out to dry and return them in the morning. But I think tonight I'll just see if someone's not home…

Up ahead, there was a rather tall figure. He had a bit of stagger in his walk, so he was probably drunk. And there's nothing good about encountering a grown man at midnight, 'specially if he's drunk….

"_We should probably hide somewhere…"_

Ironically, there were no dumpsters or trash bags to hide behind, so I picked up Kipkon and ran into the front lobby of the building closest to me.

The inside was warm and had a strong, spiced, but sweet scent to it. There was a woman at the front desk, the ones who usually ask if you're here to see anybody. Her skin was a rough tan that complimented her soft green eyes and brown hair. But her eyes were half lidded, meaning she was half-asleep. Any sudden movements or sounds could wake her, which would get me kicked out.

"orh…" Kipkon mumbled, pointing to a nearby staircase. I quickly took the stairs up until we got to the third floor, finally opening the door to a dark hallway. There were no lights and the carpets smelled of cigarettes and a familiar drug. Kipkon jumped to my left shoulder as we proceeded into the hallway. All the doors but the one on the end had light shining from under it, indicating that the other residents were wide awake. I walked to the door with no lights on. What if the lights were off in just the living and the person was awake in another room? There was no time, so I turned the knob till it made a clicking sound. Kipkon made a small smile, knowing that he was finally going to have a place to sleep. I opened the door to find all the lights off, I decided that it was better to be safe than sorry and checked the doors.

There was no one in the mold-rimmed bathroom and the bedroom had only a bed and a tv. The last room was filled to the brim with what looked to be research papers and shelves overflowing with files. Kipkon left my shoulder retreating to the living room as I walked over to the desk. Picking up one the files and opening it, I noticed the little knick-knacks of strange animals around the room. Some were bigger than others, some looked like mutated foxes and dogs. There was even one that looked like Kipkon...and there were several of those.

The outside of the folder read...Po-ki-mon? The hell is that, some kind of animal? Sure enough, I opened the file to find a picture of an animal with a green hat on it's head smiling happily. At the bottom were a few dates with summaries next to them. I decided to go in logical order and start with the first entry.

_January 4, 2010_

_Today we received a new species of Pokemon for our 2013 starters. The Grass type Chespin, the Fire type Fennekin, and the Water type Froakie. The Chespin is so lively and full of energy, while the Fennekin was a little snotty. But the Froakie seems so...distant...We've named them Kresno, Penata, Juvo. _

I heard a lock turn and a door open outside of the room which I assumed was the owner just stepping in, but then something familiar happened. The names were starting to get blurry, and my legs began to feel like jelly. It was my anti-depressant medicine, always showing up when shit hits the fan. My mind was starting to go blank, I could feel my body getting warmer as I lost control of my body. Dropping the files, I stumbled back and fell, the last thing I saw being a man walking in the room with Kipkon on his sh-

Dangit.

I awoke to what looked like the next day, seeing that the sun was shining brightly in my face. As I stood up, my head began to spin and it dawned to me that I was still at that man's house. Kipkon was at my side sleeping rather peacefully, and he smelled...clean…

Out of sheer curiosity, I sniffed myself as well and was surprised to see that I no longer smelled of the streets and sewers. Just to be sure, I stood up all the way ignoring my headache and smelled my legs, arms etc. This may all seem weird to you reader, but to me it was very...thoughtful. I'm not the kind of girl that-oops, didn't mention that I was girl either did I?

Well to start off I'm pretty short being 4'12. My dark chocolate hair complimented my brown skin and hazelnut eyes; although you couldn't tell that my hair was a black-brown unless you held a strand up to the sun. As you could tell from last night's events, I take an antidepressant to forget about my melancholic life. But I don't overdose.

After a spending a five minutes rummaging through the cabinets, the man from last night rised from the couch. I hadn't noticed him there. His shirt was half-way undone and his pants were slipping off. In the sun, his hair was a black-blue but a bit wavy. His eyes were a lighter blue and he looked to be around 30, he had the weirdest markings on his cheek though almost like cat whiskers.

"Finally awake, m'dear?"

Holding a can of stewed tomatoes I simply nodded my head. He laughed.

"You looked pretty terrible last night, couldn't tell if you were drunk or high. But I fixed you up, no need to worry." It hadn't hit me that he was the one that bathed me and changed my clothes, ugh, it sounds disgusting saying it in your head. He walked over to me, eyeing the can in my hands as I pulled it closer to my chest.

"Are you going to let me cook breakfast or are you going to go find it yourself?" I realised I was standing in front of the stove and moved to the couch. Kipkon was beginning to wake up, looking around lazily before his vision found my face. He slowly made his way into my lap and went back to sleep. He usually wasn't like this, being the quiet type he was always on his guard. Guess he figured that if I was still alive I could take over for a while, which I was a little ticked about.

"Saw that you were reading my files last night, guess you know who I am right?" Stirring some kind of liquid in a bowl.

I shot a sharp glare at him. "The hell should I know who you are?"

He shook his head "I am the sixth generation Pokemon professor, Sycamore!" striking a pose after announcing his name. I snorted. "What's a Pokemon?"

Sycamore stopped pouring the batter in the pan looking surprised, I guess Pokemon was some kind of huge fad that I never knew about.

"Pokemon are the very animals that walk this Earth alongside humans. Their purposes range from a variety of reason from battles to protecting sacred ruins. Why, you even have a beloved Pokemon yourself."

I looked at Kipkon, who overheard our conversation and awoke. "_He _can fight?"

"Of course! You just have to give him a command."

Staring him down, I said. "Kipkon, slap someone." He turned around, I frowned.

"You have to give him a command he _knows_. Are you staying anywhere..uh...uh…"

"Kapphy."

"Staying anywhere Kapphy? If not I have something you could do this summer."

Interested, I nodded. "Does it have something to do with Pokemon?"

"Of course!" he shouted. "Actually, in two weeks I am setting up a group of children to go around the Kalos region to explore the gyms and pokemon and I'd like you to go as well."

I crossed my arms. "What are the benefits of this trip?"

"You will never go hungry and will always have a place to sleep, because you will always have money. You'll fight gym leaders of Kalos and work you way up to the champion of Victory Road. I don't know what the others intentions are, but expect them to be pretty high. The last generation made it to Victory Road, but only one beat the Champion of Unova. I will give you and teach you everything you need to know about Pokemon and Kipkon will travel along as your starter. What do you say?"

I thought it over. We would never go hungry, we would always have a place to sleep, and will always have money. Wait a minute…

"What happens if I run out money? Will you help me?"

Sycamore grinned. "That shouldn't be a problem because every fight you win you'll win money! The more experienced they are, the more you get. Do keep in mind that this trip **is not** supervised. I can't be reliable for anything stupid you decide to do, but I will check on you from time to time okay?

Kipkon seemed excited by it all. He keep hitting my leg begging me to do it, at that point it was either back to the streets or take on Kalos. So I decided:

"We accept your offer."

**Yayz, I got a new story in! BTW, I don't the gameplay/background story of Black and White 2 so don't get mad at me. Bye for nowz. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Keep my expectations high huh? That was a real help…

Today was the day we started our journey and these kids looked no where near ready for _anything._

Guess we all have to start off somewhere….

I was sitting at one of the cafe tables with the umbrella over it drinking a frappuccino trying to avoid verbal conversion as much as possible. I always thought other kids my age were too loud and were somewhat no where near trusted, so I tend to stay away from them. You could say I'm quite judgemental and antisocial reader, but just because I'm in this group doesn't mean I have to be all friendly and emotional with my feelings.

One of the guys was slowly making his way over to my table, clearly ignoring the fact that I was under an umbrella. Which is supposed to be code for 'I don't feel like talking to anyone'. He pulled out one of the chairs next to me and sat down, putting his arms on the table and leaning forward.

I couldn't but help notice his shining blue-grey eyes. They were so...mesmerizing.

He looked down for a while before looking back up and saying: "I can tell you don't like talking, that's why I came over here. Hope you don't mind"

Hell yes I mind. I specifically sat under this umbrella to get away from the rest of you, so why even bother trying?

"Yes I mind, " I replied rather rudely. "I'm going to be honest with you, I'm not interested in making friends. I'm only here cause I got invited."

He smirked noting my blunt behavior. "Do you not like Pokemon at all?"

I looked at Kipkon, who was sitting in my lap avoiding the green pokemon poking his leg under him.

"Is this your imp messing with my pokemon?" pointing under the table. I suddenly wished I hadn't asked him to look, for I had on a skirt and jacket today.

He came back up with his now confirmed pokemon, "This is Chespin, it was the starter pokemon given to me by the professor. He likes to chat a lot with the other pokemon and is a little ADHD so sorry if he got on Kipkon's nerves."

...How'd he know Kipkon was his name?

"Hey Calem, come look at my starter pokemon!" someone yelled in the distance.

"I'll be there in a second!" He yelled back, then looked at me. "I have to go, we'll catch up later alright? Oh and nice panties by the way."

Pervert.

I stood up walked past the group, one girl walking up to my face.

"Hey, are you the extra person coming along with us?"

Staring at her as if she were a brick wall I gave a quite yes. "That's so cool!" she shouted earning everyone's attention. "I'm Shauna, did you meet my little Skitty yet? She's the best ever!"

Skitty was a pink cat-like pokémon with a common cattail(the plants that you see in ditches or near ponds) like tail, only with yellow things on top. It looked up at me and smiled, then looked up at Kipkon who was on my shoulder avoiding eye contact with everyone.

Something I wished I could do right now, I hate people and I hate talking…I now especially hate Calem as well...

"Hey guys! Did you check out my Corphish?" The pokemon looked like a lobster, or a crab it was hard to tell. Look at it pinchers! How they move...I just feel so…!"

And suddenly the fat guy broke out into song and dance, his Corphish, Calem's Chespin and Shauna's Skitty joined him. I couldn't do this anymore.

"I'm leaving…" I turned my heels towards the forest, but a rather cold hand stopped me.

"You can't leave yet, you haven't met the rest of us…" A boy who was a bit shorter than me had grabbed my hand. "I'm Trevor and this is my starter pokémon, Flabébé."

Trevor was about 3 inches shorter than me, pretty sure he was the same age as me though. He had ginger hair and grey eyes and rather nice green shoes (which I would never admit to him.) His pokemon, Flabébé was gracefully moving from side to side on an orange flower.

"Uh, yeah I'm Kapphy, this is Kipkon and were off to catch pokémon in the Santalune Forest. Don't follow me." I know that was rather rude of me, but I don't want them to catch the same pokémon as me. Especially after what Sycamore told me.

"_Sometimes, your teammates will catch the exact same pokémon as yours so that when you go up against them in battle, you may feel less likely to faint it right away. Some people give in and breakdown, bowing down before the player in ashamed defeat. One of the many strategies people use to bring down other players."_

"_So they basically abuse the pokémon, is that it?" _

"_Well, depending on the how experienced the other player is, yes. People are willing to do anything to be the best."_

Even if they did look like complete morons, that doesn't mean _someone_ will think of it…

...

I've been out here for hours and haven't caught anything. I've ran into a caterpie, a scatterbug, pikachu anything but what I'm looking for. I sat down on a rotting tree stump, reading my surroundings. I wasn't a big fan of the bug type, i've looked them up and found out that they evolve too fast and don't get any stronger. I was kinda hoping I would find some kind of giant beetle pokemon or something. Although there were little kids running around chasing metapods so what _was_ I expecting?

From a distance I noticed a girl with blonde hair praising her pokemon for defeating a girl's pikachu. It looked like the same girl from my group; the situation needed to be assessed, so I got up and walked over to them. The girl ran off and brushed past me…

"Sorry about that, that pikachu was level 5 so it wasn't hard for Fennekina at all. You must be the girl that ran off before the rest of us, I'm Serena." she stuck out her hand, I wasn't pleased by the fact that she believes I 'ran off". Well, I guess I kind of did, but I only left so fast to get away from everyone. Still hesitant but out of respect, I shook her hand. Fennekina, who was on the ground, looked up at Kipkon, who buried his face into my shoulder. Just then, Trevor ran up to us.

"Hey Serena, I found a Pichu. It must've wandered into the forest because they're not normally found around here. Oh, hello again Kapphy, your search is going well?"

"Uh well, yeah it is…" I replied scratching the back of my head. _Crap, everyone but me is progressing. _Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a scatterbug walking by.

"Yeah, I was just about to fight that scatterbug over there." Pointing to said pokemon. It looked up then turned it's body to face me, glaring at Kipkon. Kipkon jumped off my shoulder and headed straight for the scatterbug.

"Wait! I haven't given any commands yet!" I called chasing after them both. When they finally stopped, Kipkon had the scatterbug pinned under him. Without thinking, I dropped a pokeball on it, the pokemon naturally broke out and ran off. With a tch, I turned back to the others were everyone had gathered around to watch my atrocious catching skills.

Serena had her hands over her mouth, trying hard not to laugh. Tierno had just arrived and asked Shauna what happened, Calem had just walked up and Trevor was headed towards me. He put a hand on my shoulder and told me:

"To be honest, I'm not very good at catching pokemon either…we could help each other out."

"That's nice, but I'd rather not." I replied as I turned around towards the group.

"So how long are you gonna be miss melancholic? You don't seem to care about what any of us say." Calem asked from a distance.

I stopped and looked down, people ask me this question whenever I act cold towards them or certain subjects. It was one of those questions were if you asked it again you felt like screaming. I then felt my brain slouch, like it was sad. That's because my medicine was losing it's effect.

At that point, I didn't even feel like arguing back so I walked towards the end of the forest, Calem shaking his head.

…

Route 21 seems peaceful, it's not as quiet and dark as santalune forest but it was better than the city.

I was sitting in the warm grass staring at the weeds making their way through the surface, the only thing going through my mind were memories of my mother. They weren't the warm and fluffy ones either. I was remembering a time when I got locked in a closet for no reason, I wasn't able to come out until the next day. When I did come out, she wasn't home. Expect that there was-

My head was throbbing and my vision was starting to blur, the trees and sky were starting to turn black. I looked at my hands and clothes saw that they were off color and started to flash. I looked at Kipkon who was looking at me, he too was deformed and off color, then I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head.

Kipkon's POV

My master, Kapphy, has once again passed out from taking those strange white pills in an orange bottle. I do not understand why she continues to take them, for they only make her eyes colorless and her mind blank. A few hours have passed since then as we continue to sit in the same spot. Leaving her would be a terrible option, for other pokemon and men (like that Calem boy) would come for her.

The evening wind is gentle against the warm weather, making it the perfect time for a nighttime stroll. The trees didn't rustle as much mostly because the weaker pokemon were gone, but the stronger ones were soon to come out. I began to pack up her things in order for us to go, but when I turned around to a her a stray pokemon was staring intently at her face.

"You!" He then turned to me, startled. "Stay away from my master!"

The pokemon scratched his leg and stood up to walk over to me. I readed my guard, ready to fight at a moments notice. Oddly, he picked up the water bottle next to me and asked:

"Can I have this?"

"You're going to have to fight me if you want it," I persuaded him. I wasn't going to let him walk away that easy, then I heard a small, snarky voice.

"_You're just going to lose again, I don't even know why you bother trying."_

I couldn't tell where it was coming from, maybe it was this _his_ doing.

"That was you wasn't, it? Speaking voices through my mind..."

The pokemon looked me like I was crazy, "I'm not psychic, at least I don't think I am…."

I was confused, we were the only ones out here; so who else could it possibly be? It didn't matter, for I snatched that bottle out of his hands and threw it to the ground.

"IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT?!" I yelled. I was going to beat him, I was going to beat him and make him go away. I was not going to be humiliated once more.

He took a step back, holding his hands up in defense. "I don't want to fight, why don't we just sit down and talk about...whatever it is you're going through."

…

Kapphy's POV

I've been hearing nothing but screaming for the past few seconds, couldn't tell if I was in a dream or it was Kipkon. I slowly opened my eyes, my head throbbing with every second passing by. Sure enough, Kipkon was yelling his head off at some wild pokemon.

"Kip...Kipkon" I managed to get out a few words. "...stop yelling…ahg my head..."

Kipkon was startled that I finally awoken, he then turned his face away from me, ashamed.

I looked down at the new guy in our group. "And you are…?"

The pokemon just giggled at my appearance, perhaps my hair was out of place or I had drool on the side of my face. I pulled out my pokedex to find out what kind of pokemon it was.

"A Riolu, eh? A Fighting pokemon, pretty rare as well. Don't know if you evolve or not…."

Yeesh, it's dark. We need to get going, don't need to be out here any longer than we have to be. I picked up my bag and turned towards the town with Kipkon slowly following behind leaving the Riolu behind.

...

The hotel was rather small, actually it was a small house that the professor had rented since there was no hotel nearby. It was nice and all, with food in the refrigerator and beds neatly tucked in. The only fault I found within it was…

"You're back!"

Sharing it with Shauna and Serena…

"Oh wow! You really did your best today, where in the world did you find that Riolu?"

I thought I left it behind, but sure enough it was standing right behind me. Stray pokemon weren't allowed in this hotel so it had to go.

But when it realized that I wasn't going to let it stay, it ran to Kipkon, who was lying on the bed.

Kipkon's POV

"You gotta convince your trainer to let me go with you!" the Riolu was shaking my arm, I was ready to walk away when I thought of a serious question:

"What do you evolve into?"

Kapphy's POV

"You should let it stay with you!" Shauna told me. "It's gonna eventually evolve into a Lucario, and then it'll be a fighting and steel pokemon."

This I ponder carefully, it's a fighting type right now. But what good is a fighting _and _steel pokemon? It's just gonna faint when it gets hit by fire, and get beat by other fighting types. But I guess...that's what being a pokemon trainer is all about...taking risks and seeing things through to the end...

I sighed, realizing that this pokemon wasn't going away until I made a decision. Walking over to my bag I pulled out a regular pokeball, the Riolu's eyes lit up in happiness and ran over to me.

Then it took the pokeball out of my hands and captured itself, something I did not know pokemon were capable of. The ball gave off a glow, signaling that the pokemon was now mine. Immediately he jumped out of the ball and ran to my bed to talk to Kipkon.

"He seems really happy that you've let him stayed." Serena told me, walking into the room.

That _is_ what it seems like.

**Finally an update. I've been really busy these past few months, I do plan to post chapters of my other stories throughout the summer. A few errors, but I have fixed them.**


End file.
